NoDQ CAW Season 4
The fourth season of NoDQ CAW began on June 18, 2004 and ran through August 27, 2004. It ended with the Mega Event, End of an Era. The season also had the NoDQ draft. Freddy Krueger & Jason Voorhees had come close to becoming the Tag Champions at True Pain. When the two teamed up against the debuting Beavis & Butthead for the Tag Team Titles #1 contendership, Freddy turned on Jason and stole his mask. Beavis & Butthead went on to defeat Michael Myers & Leatherface to become the new Tag Team Champions. Spider-Man thought he had put the past behind him when he defeated Venom at True Pain. However, during a NoDQ CAW Championship #1 Contender's Match against Ganondorf, Carnage came out and revealed that he attacked Spider-man in the cage match and Venom attacked him at Bound for Glory. His distraction caused Spider-Man to lose the match. Spider-Man faced Carnage and was able to defeat him to finally get his revenge for both attacks. Ganondorf defeated Link at True Pain when he warped the two to Hyrule to get the advantage. Link got his revenge when he warped Ganondorf, while Ganondorf was in a NoDQ Championship Match with Batman, into the sky and threw him fifty feet to the ground. Following this, the two had a First Blood Match which Link won by rubbing his elbow into Ganondorf's face until he bled. Batman was a fighting NoDQ CAW Champion. Superman was not happy about this though. Superman was banned from having a NoDQ CAW Championship Match against Batman because of the contract signed at True Pain. But then Superman pinned Batman in a Tag Team Match. He was given a title shot but it was not a one on one match. It was a Trip to Oblivion Match also involving Jason and Freddy. Batman managed to defend the title but he kept on defending it. Terminator returned to NoDQ and challenged Batman for the title. Bobby Spade was not happy about this because Terminator was supposed to be gone from NoDQ forever. Terminator has fired again and Bobby was happy. Then a new masked person came into NoDQ calling himself Mister E. Mister E defeated Batman for the NoDQ Championship and then revealed himself as Superman. Due to the True Pain contract, Superman was stripped of the title and a one-night tournament was set for the vacant title at Quest For Gold involving all eight former NoDQ Champions. In the matches to follow, Michael Myers caused Link to get hit by a car, Mr. Clean jammed a chair into Spider-Man's throat, and Freddy set Jason on fire. Bound For Glory 2 came around and it was the second time in which NoDQ CAW Superstars would face WWE Superstars. The show was commentated by only Wade Needham since Bobby was still recuperating from the attack by The Terminator. Leading up to the show, Mr. Clean bashed Ric Flair and Wade Needham was named the NoDQ CAW Executive Vice President. The NoDQ CAW Draft was a draft lottery to determine the rosters for the NoDQ brand split. Wade Needham and Bobby Spade would choose who they would get on their roster at random. Also, the NoDQ CAW Championship and NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships were not on a pre-chosen show and were up for grabs. Also, the draft marks the first time that Sting would be a part of the NoDQ CAW Roster. Wade's show was called NoDQ Pacific and Bobby's show was called NoDQ Eastern. The draft took place on August 20, 2004. NoDQ Draft Results During the draft, after Wade pulled Michael Myers, he announced that on the first NoDQ Pacific show that Michael Myers will face Sting in a cage match. However, Wade did not know that Sting had signed with NoDQ and when Bobby Spade drew Sting, he used this against Wade. He would let the Sting vs. Myers match happen only if Wade would have Jason defend the NoDQ CAW Championship against Freddy. Also, the Myers/Sting fight would take place at the final show before the rosters split, End Of An Era. Wade agreed and the two matches were set. Also, Bobby made the NoDQ CAW Championship Match a match that had never taken place in NoDQ CAW before. It would be a Harbor from Hell Match. Season 4 Results *63. Freddy attacked Jason and stole his mask afterward. *66. The Terminator made his NoDQ CAW return. *67. During the match, the lights went out and when the lights came back, Carnage appears on the stage and reveal himself as the person behind the attack on Spider-Man in the Steel Cage Match against Mr. Clean. *68. Ganondorf almost won the title until he got warped into the sky and got attacked by a returning Link. Link gave Ganondorf a ZDT and threw Ganondorf from 50 feet to the ground. *70. Mr. E revealed himself as Superman. *72. After the match, Mr. Clean came to the ring then he and Spidey start brawling onto each other until Mr. Clean got the upper hand and jammed a steel chair onto Spidey's throat. *74. Michael Myers interfered in the match and try to distract Link but Link attack Myers then Irish whips Myers onto a speeding car as the car ran down Myers. *75. After the match, Freddy doused Jason with gasoline and then set Jason on fire. Category:NoDQ Category:2004